This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The administrative core provides a leadership role in the development and support of KBRIN activities and provides logistical support for KBRIN committees and activities. This project year that included an External Advisory Committee Meeting at Morehead in May and the University of Louisville in December along with multiple Steering Committee Meetings. The core also hosted and coordinated the University of Louisville Summer Research Program, the 2007 Kentucky Academy of Science Meeting that was held at UofL, and the Bioinformatics Summit at Lake Barkley State Park. Dr. Mukhopyay is our Internal Evaluator and Newsletter Editor. The KBRIN administrative office works with the Grants Management Office at the University of Louisville for the development of subcontracts to KBRIN affiliates and the subsequent invoicing.